sidereusnunciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Zameena Spatala
Name: Zameena Spatala Age: 32 Gender: Female Planet: Tala'tala Job: Police Officer, Lieutenant Hobby: Mixed Martial Arts Family: None. The closest she has is her Fireteam: Alice Chang (f, lead officer,) Margarida Goncalo (f, officer) and Serzan Azerbajei (m, officer) Appearance Officer Spatala stands 5'7 with a muscular build and a dark olive complexion covered in brown and red tattoos. Her dark hair is dyed crimson red and rolled into shoulder-length dreadlocks with various charms and silver talons woven in. She has golden eyes, a prominent nose and strong, angular features. When not in uniform, she prefers warm dark colors and asymmetric styles, typically loose-fitting pants and vests that show off her low-caste tattoos. Personality Zameena has an aggressive and domineering personality, a loud inside voice and a barking laugh. She respects power (sometimes even over authority) and anyone questioning or disrespecting hers will incur a swift negative reaction. She is much more lenient towards women, however, and has a soft spot for children. Possessing a cunning mind and a sharp tongue, Zameena enjoys a good a good challenge as much as a good fight. At heart she is a ruthless opportunist looking out for number one. History A Victim of the System Spatala is a common last name in Tala'Tala - it is short for "aspatala" which means "hospital" in Hindi and is assigned to children who are abandoned at birth. Zameena was one of these children and grew up as a troubled ward of Melkarth's medical establishments, being moved around through the system's dismal boarding schools and often treacherous communal housing until she was no longer eligible for community care at the age of 15. Following the path of many of her peers, she took to the streets and made a living begging, pick pocketing, and running drugs for one of the many local gangs - The Left-Hand Hyenas. By the age of eighteen, shoplifting, petty theft and burglary joined these tasks, as well as what little she could earn through gambling and fighting in cage matches. The Left-Hand Betrayal At the age of 20, she was a bold and lucky gang member and fighter, heavily tattooed and growing arrogant with her success in the Tala'Talian underworld. This hubris led to her to take a most dangerous mission - breaking and entering in toa high ranking officer's quarters in order to steal evidence against one of her gang leaders. Unfortunately, Officer Hilal was home at the time and cold-clocked the thief before she could act. When she regained consciousness, he gave her a choice - serve a life sentence in a prison camp, or betray her gang and work for him instead. Having been to visit the prison camps on a run once or twice she quickly took the latter, submitting to having her ear tag enhanced with a tracking chip and agreeing to meet with the officer monthly. For Love and the Law For the next few years life proceeded as it had done, with the addition of those monthly clandestine meetings with Hilal to feed him information on prominent figures and gang-related activities. Over time, the two grew fond of one another and became lovers, the affection culminating in an event in which the officer led a raid on one of the gang's main hideouts, arresting most of the members present when it looked like Zameena's cover was about to be blown. Fearing for her safety after the high profile scuffle, she left the gang and enlisted with the police force at the officer's suggestion. Isolated from her former ties in Tala'Tala's military training camps, she was safe, but Hilal's plan to keep her near was thwarted when at the end of her training years asuperior officer assigned her to a squad in the distant prison hub of Kaminpur. To her delight, Zameena discovered that the police teams of Kaminpur, (especially in the slums where she was assigned,) were much more relaxed than the strict and lawful officers she had known and somewhat reluctantly served under during her training. The appearance of a clean and organized enforcement brigade which her Fireteam displayed while out on the streets was quickly revealed to her as no more than pretense for another kind of gang rule, the lively chatter in locker rooms and the deals that went down in the officer's quarters made her feel right at home. Quickly earning the trust and respect of her squad, she was soon establishing her position a Lieutenant. Currently, she patrols the streets with her team and on her off time enjoys traveling, watching and engaging in MMA sparring matches, and eating all the good food her salary can afford. Public Knowledge It is clear from her heavily tattooed body and the styles of those tattoos that Zameena comes from low-caste stock. It is fairly well known that "Spatala" is a last name commonly given to abandoned children. Characters with underworld ties may recognize the spotted tattoo design over the back of her neck as a common decoration used to identify members of the Left-hand Hyenas, a Melkarth-based gang most well known for drug trafficking, providing illegal entertainments, and theft. Characters familiar with Tala'Talian slums or prison camps may have heard rumors of police Fireteams engaging in corrupt activities, such as accepting bribes in exchange for looking the other way during deals or collecting "accident insurance" from shopkeepers and street vendors on their routes. It is likely that Zameena is one to engage in these behaviors. Character Relations Zameena is boisterous and forward when off-duty, prideful and arrogant while on. She has many friends and general acquaintences around her home and along her patrol route, and just as many enemies. Raghu Avinash : A shifty kid with good reflexes who reminds her somewhat of herself. She likes his cleverness and apparent lack of fear, traits that will probably get him in trouble with the law eventually, though her team won't be the ones to turn him in. Category:Talatala Category:Characters